JoJo's Bizarre Advenure: Flame Advent: Issue 2: Yono Arui
by mrmerfymoo
Summary: AA bit more insight as to why Yono behaves as he does and who he is...


JJBA Flame Advent Issue 2: Yono Arui

Yono Ariu, 14 years old, was an interesting child. He had always been privileged by his father's success. He always held himself higher than everyone else, even his mother and father. A week prior to Joshua's arrival, his mother was killed in a car accident. This made Yono sink into depression. Then, the next day, at the annual yearly Fire Advent, he attempted to jump into one of the fire displays. He was not harned, and instead, ained an odd sort of power. He referred to it as a "Stand". He was sent to therapy because everyone around him thought he'd gone insane. He dubbed his stand as "Through The Fire And The Flames". He uses it for mischief at school so he can get his way. His Stand can make things flammable, or even combust into a fiery explosion. However, he found out that after ten uses in one day, it would enact itself on the user.

 _Present Day._ The next morning, Yono got up early as usual to prepare for school. In the night, Hidetaka had gone out, enrolled Joshua in the school Yono was currently going to since they were the same age, and bought Joshua a uniform. He woke Joshua up and he put on his uniform to go to school. "Now Joshua, I know you're nervous, but this is just a shadow day where you'll see what you have to do at school,"

Hidetaka said. "I understand, sir,"

Joshua responded. "Oh, please, don't call me sir. Call me Hidetaka. Or even Dad if you feel comfortable,"

Hidetaka chuckled. Yono approached and Joshua stood still and quiet. "Hey, Joshua, I'm sorry. It's just… my mom died in a car crash recently and I'm just a bit defensive around new people,"

Yono said, apologetically. "It's fine,"

Joshua said quietly. "Yono will be walking you to school from now on, Joshua. Yo should head out or you'll be late? I love you both!"

Hidetaka said as he left for boys left for school and once nobody was looking, Yono grabbed Joshua by the collar and slammed him against a nearby wall. "Listen up, you little shit! Look at me!"

Yono yelled as he slapped Joshua and forced him to look him in the eyes. "I'm so far from sorry about yesterday! I was just trying to be safe from the old man's punishment! You are disgusting gutter trash! Nothing more, nothing less! Also, you are NOT my brother!"

He then slammed Joshua against the floor. "Now come on! We got to get to school!" They then walked in or, rather, Joshua did more of a limp. They went through the day until they got to lunch. Yono sat next to his friends or, really, the people he scared into working with him, and Joshua sat all alone. That was,until a girl in his class sat next to him. Hey, are you okay? You seemed sad. Why aren't you eating?"

she asked softly.

"I don't have any money…" he said, shyly. "Oh. I have a couple extra dollars you can have. Here, let me get it for you!"

She brought him food and he ate it faster than she'd ever seen. "Th-this is the best food I've ever had! You seem nice enough for me to tell… My mom died when I was six and my dad abandoned us when he heard I was going to be born, so I've lived on the street since she died,"\

He said as he began to cry. "Oh, you poor thing! I feel so bad"

She said as she hugged him. This caused Joshua to blush, seeing as to how he hadn't had female physical contact in years. "My name's Kazaka. Do you… want to hang out sometime?"

As she asked, Joshua turned bright red. "I-I-I- sure…"

Joshua stammered. "Okay, cool! Here's my number!"

She wrote her name on a piece of paper and handed it to Joshua. "What's this for?"

He asked. "Oh, right. You probably don't know much about relationships or technology… Ask your dad about it! Looks like lunch is over. Talk to you later!"

She said as she walked away. "Hey!"

Yono asked as he approached. "The hell was that about? Talking to girls already, huh? What the hell is that in your hand?!"

He asked as he took the strip of paper out of Joshua's hands. "Her phone number?! You've got to be kidding!"

Yono chuckled, very obviously angry. "Hey! Give that back!"

Joshua shouted as he struggled to get the paper back. Yono shoved Joshua's head into the table. "You won't be needing this anymore!"

He said as the paper burned to a crisp. "How did you do that?!"

Joshua asked. "Don't worry about it, you little punk!"

Yono said as he walked away. Joshua shouted and punched him in the back of the head. Yono felt an electric shock and fell to the floor. "Ack! You little shit! How'd you do that?!"

Yono asked, tying to stand. "I-I don't know"

Joshua replied. Yono walked away, likely scared. Little did either of them know, these powers would lead to a series of battles that would cause an immeasurable amount of bloodshed.

To Be Continued...


End file.
